


Coming Of Shadows

by Grastly



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Smut, okay it's pretty gay, otp, totally not gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grastly/pseuds/Grastly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will helps Nico expand their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailortaire (byeachletthisbeheard)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sailortaire+%28byeachletthisbeheard%29).



Today started as a typical day for young Nico di Angelo. He woke up up in the Apollo cabin for the third time that week.

 _What in Hades_ he thought. He groggily looked around, noticing the remains of a party. He then remembered that Dionysus cabin had decided to throw a party for the Apollo kids. In  _their_ cabin. Nico had never intended to come to the party. He would have been perfectly content just staying home and sulking. But he had been dragged to the party by his lover Will Solace. 

Nico moaned as he thought about Will. His beautiful, shaggy, blonde hair. His astounding chest. His orgasmic voice.

Just then, Nico heard a slight chuckle. In front of him he noticed Will staring at him.

"Hehehehehe."


	2. Part 2 (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dirty bit

Nico recoiled when he noticed Will.

"Hehehe, scare you sunshine?" Said Will, crawling over to Nico. 

Nico simply watched as Will approached him. He noticed Will smirk as he looked between Nico's legs. As he looked down, he realised his penis had gotten erect. 

"So," Said Will, "miss me?" Will put his hand on Nico's erect member. "It feels so nice... I wanna see it." Just then, Will pulled down Nico's pants, revealing his cock.

Nico, though he had known Will fOr quite a while, was shocked. He never thought he was as perverted as he was. 

"I-I wanna see yours" muttered Nico, shyly. Will looked up at him and smiled. 

"Of course," he replied " just after this though." He then began to slide Nico's cock into his mouth. 

_To be continued because I'm a tease_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Brittany (sailortaire). You reminded me to do this.


End file.
